


一些无良性幻想

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *阅读过程中感到不适请立即退出。*如果因为阅读以下内容受到精神污染，本人概不负责。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 14





	1. 妈咪宝贝

-

大概是某天早晨高中生小沈睁开眼发现自个儿脱干净被捆着手腕绑在椅子上，穿着粉红色丝绸吊带睡裙的小妈（这打扮当然是故意迎合少年直男性幻想）给他戴了yj环，还给他弄硬了（本来早上就很敏感嘛）然后就一边给他打一边看他瘦条条的身体扭来扭去。

其实沈早就和小妈做过了，这突然发作是因为昨晚小妈打扮得知性漂亮去接住宿的便宜儿子回家的时候意外看见他和新交的小女朋友在墙根偷偷摸摸亲亲，大美人原本以为这小孩儿是稳稳地拿在手掌心里的，谁知道还能来这一出，顿时就气了。

没啥经验的小沈哪里受得了这个，没一会儿就汗流得滴滴答答，大张着腿，眼睛也跟着湿透了，求着小妈让他射。

小妈哪能那么容易放过他，说还得留点给你的小女朋友呢。  
沈这才知道是吃的哪门子醋，说我根本就没有……我才不会跟她做!

小妈弯着嘴唇眯眯笑：你想得倒挺美，跟我做得开心，还能跟小姑娘谈情说爱。

然后撩开裙子把他吃下去：可是我觉得这样更硬呢宝贝^^


	2. 对门老男人

-

沈哪里知道对门那个老男人是卖的。

他只知道那人很热情，皮肤挺白，因为不怎么出门，不像男高中生成天在外面又跑又跳晒得黝黑黝黑。他还以为那人是搞设计的，或者其他什么日夜颠倒的工作。

谁知道留心观察几天，发觉那人除了出去找朋友玩，基本就不出门，倒是会有许多人上门找他。多是男的，偶尔有一些看起来漂亮有钱的有点年纪的女人。那些人一进门就不出来了，第二天早晨沈赶着上学去，对面屋仍然房门紧闭，不知道是还没醒或者是比他起得更早——到这儿他早该回过味来。

真相大白是有天下午沈回家回得早了，家里人还没下班，他忘带钥匙，只好在楼道杵着等。没等来家人，倒是等来一个没见过的男人，当然不是来找他，是找他对门。沈看他敲门敲得挺辛苦，就提醒了一句：“他可能出去了，或者还没睡醒呢，你有什么事可以告诉我，过会儿我转告他。”

男人扔给他一条黑蕾丝丁字裤，讪讪地摸摸鼻子，说这是他昨晚落在我家的，我男朋友出差快回来了，被看到不好。这个牌子还挺贵的，我就给他送回来了。

沈有一万句话想问，比如你有男朋友干嘛还找他?他干嘛穿这个过去找你?你们昨晚干了什么?你们是什么关系?你和其他来找过他的人是不是有一样的目的?

当然这些答案都显而易见，他不想被陌生人瞧不起，于是故意装作很镇定的样子把那条丁字裤收好，说我会记得给他。男人挺意外地看了他一会儿，转头走了。

男人一走，对门就开了。老男人半眯着眼走出来，从他手里夺走丁字裤，气势汹汹地扔进走道垃圾桶，看来是全给他听在耳朵里。

沈不知道要说点什么，因为事情全给老男人做完了。这时候老男人转过脸来甜甜地朝他笑一笑，问他“你忘带钥匙啊?”  
他木木地点点头，但多半是被老男人那个笑容俘获了。沈才想起来自己一直都觉得他好看，笑起来皱纹不少，但很有韵味——应该说，很勾人，又不像钓鱼，是给人撒网。沈觉得自己肯定也被网进去了。

他那天被老男人招呼进家里喝了杯茶，他哪有什么耐心喝什么茶，全程不过是眼睛围着老男人白背心底下那两个奶子打转，还有人背对他蹲下去找电视柜底下的乒乓球拍撅起来的那个漂亮屁股。

沈根本听不清楚他讲了什么，大概是还叫自己教他打乒乓球——学校体育课肯定学过，但沈打的不好，他腹诽这人聊天的内容怎么这么天南海北。而他的心思早就跑到能不能拿这两个月的零花钱来艹一次老男人的屁股，想看他穿丁字裤——扔了也没关系，既然有一条就肯定会有第二条。

沈数学学得不错，所以他没有算错，老男人的确有不止一条丁字裤，而他两个月的零花钱刚好够艹一次老男人的屁股。  
但第一次老男人给他免了单。

“因为你很可爱。”在他硬得不行的时候，老男人揉揉他的脸颊肉这样跟他讲。


	3. 发廊妹妹

-

沈住的那一片街区有好多那种发廊。就是，生意不怎么正经的那种。三步一个旋转灯柱子，五步一个霓虹招牌。

他每月挣得不多，除了付房租还得供一套郊区的房子，没女朋友，倒也算不上多清心寡欲，只是多半靠珍藏的那些动影像解决问题。

久了也觉得闷。你说多惨，加班加个没完的社畜累得半死晚上回到家想手冲片刻都爽不起来。沈怀疑自己要养胃。

那可不行。所以他就决定周末去踩个点，看能不能找个干净点的发廊解决一下。

沈一向很有行动力，取了现金，还去便利店买好套，放牛仔裤后口袋，洗过澡，撩撩自己过长的刘海，打算去“剪个头”。

他一眼相中店面最小那家发廊——没别的原因，它看着虽然旧，但有个男孩儿提着水桶坐在店门口擦玻璃——看着就干净。沈走过去，留着长头发的男孩抬起脸看他，也许是没料到这个点还能有客人，这才下午呢。男孩咬咬嘴唇：但也不是不行。

男孩把他迎进去，店里头没人，一个人也没有，男孩怯生生站在那儿，问他：“洗头吗？”

沈说洗过了，直接剪吧，“你会吗？”

男孩抠抠手指，说我没试过，又怕他就走了，“姐姐们都在睡午觉呢……你要是不嫌弃的话，我来也行。”

你来才好。沈盯着他秀挺的鼻子线条和丰润的嘴唇。

然后男孩把他摁在椅子上开始给他剪头。剪得特别热情、特别专注、特别细致，对待他的刘海像是对待什么艺术品，横看成岭侧成峰，远近高低各不同地给他整了一套。

沈看他的手法看得有点懵。

剪完以后，男孩捧着他的脸蛋很满意地端详，说你现在很帅。

沈有点不服气：“刚刚呢？”

“刚刚也很帅，但是现在更帅。”

男孩专心给他剪刘海的时候坐到了他腿上，沈怎么可能放过这么好的机会，把剪子从他手里拿过来放回架子上，趁男孩没反应过来，给了他一个吻。

男孩哪里试过这个，他最多就在学校和小女朋友偷偷亲过脸颊——就这还得脸红半天呢。

碰巧沈的技术还不错，碰上他简直可以说是绰绰有余。也别问我沈这么老久没和人做过爱为什么这么会，因为这是设定，我们假定他是个做爱鬼才，最擅长骗莉莉这种小傻妞。这么久没开张我就把莉莉送给你，沈，我对你真的不错。

“你应该知道发廊的规矩，我说要剪头可不止是剪头。”亲完了沈一边舔他耳垂一边逗他。

莉莉想推他，但怎么看都像是在抱着他的脖子。他当然知道沈在说什么，他在发廊呆这么久又不是白呆的。但是这光天白日大门敞开他坐在男人腿上被亲得晕乎乎显然不是什么好事，所以小傻妞说：“不能在这里，要去里面。”

沈本来以为自己要艹女人，当然没有买润滑剂，莉莉又是第一次做，没扩张容易出事。两相权衡下变成给他口。这很合理，沈坐在那个洗头时躺着的软垫上，心想居然还能少花点钱。

莉莉也是第一次口，他又没给人口过，回想了半天姐姐们是怎么做的——问题是他观摩学习得也很有限，所以根本想不起来。拉开裤拉链以后开始不知所措。

沈看着他颤动的睫毛，硬得莫名其妙。

其实是没有很爽，但是莉莉张着小嘴努力把他往下吞的场景实在是太色了，谁能想到花这点钱都能骗到高中生给自己口交。沈，你赚了。

结束以后沈还看着人宽松裤子底下若隐若现的屁股意犹未尽，把钱塞进他口袋里。小傻妞也没觉得自己被骗了，拿出来数一数觉得好多哦，这下出去游戏机房打游戏根本不用愁。

沈看着他数钱，觉得他好纯好可爱，捏捏莉莉的手说我下次还会来找你剪头发哦。下次必须带润滑剂。

结果就是沈一个月去剪了三次头发，从飘逸长刘海推成了寸头。


	4. 伴游莉莉

-

其实是金主要带他去温泉旅行啦。信木原本是去出差的，但是觉得好闷啊，鉴于信木不是社畜是当社畜在拼死加班的时候他却在和包养的小情人谈情说爱的那种有钱人，他如果要带莉莉一起去出差的话，又有谁能说不行呢？

莉莉好兴奋。他今年二十刚出头，不要说出国，带他去首尔南山塔坐一趟缆车他都会眼睛亮晶晶地望着你让你成就感爆棚。

信木上午去开会，莉莉一个人在酒店，阳台有独立的小温泉池，冰箱里有酒和他喜欢的冰淇淋。但莉莉看了看价格，他搞不清楚日元和韩币和汇率，感觉好贵的样子，本来想吃三个，最后只悄悄拿了一个。

水好热，他穿着小草莓浴衣坐在池边轻轻用脚尖碰一碰水面，不确定到底要不要下去。他犹豫的时候信木就回来了，一回来就看见莉莉咬着冰棍的棍子坐在池边，周围雾气缭绕，多漂亮。

莉莉还怕被他训，说我只吃了一个。

太可爱了。可爱成这样，不要说三支雪糕，三十支我都买单。信木那么有钱，不要担心什么客房服务啦，建议莉莉勇敢打开最贵的那瓶香槟。坏男人的钱不花白不花。

但是香槟当然是信木打开的，虽然说也没必要大白天就开始喝酒，但是他看着莉莉被热气熏得粉扑扑的皮肤，突然就觉得有点渴。

信木把他捡回来的时候莉莉在站街——这都是客气的说法，其实他哪里会啊?就穿了很便宜的那种小吊带和包臀裙，口红都不知道和旁边的姐姐妹妹借一支，又瘦又高皮肤颜色稍微有点深，更像是那种长得秀气的运动系男孩，素面朝天地站好几晚都没人搭理他。

得亏我们信木眼光好（主要是我眼光好），一眼就相中他把他带回家。莉莉从此傍上长期饭票。

一开始他连口都不会，像那种做不好作业的学生，小虎牙甚至还能剐蹭两下，信木又疼又爽，拿他一点办法也没有。

现在当然是口得很好。信木骗他喝了两口酒，小傻妞被哄得很乖，让抱就抱，让张嘴就张嘴，让伸舌头就伸舌头。

莉莉本来特别苦恼——就是他的胸蛮大的嘛，而且怎么都减不下去——去医院问了，医生说要打针。问题是莉莉好怕疼，又没有这个钱。后来也暗戳戳跟信木提了，信木抱着他，手伸进衣襟里面摸摸他的奶子，说那怎么办嘛，你被我搞了这么久，就更大了嘛。（实际上并不会变大，不信你就持之以恒每天揉自己的胸，看看是不是纹丝不动。但是我们是在讲涩情故事，所以不用管那么多。）

莉莉面红耳赤，对上信木格外明亮的大眼睛更不好意思，就别开脸。

信木帮他把浴衣脱了，腿叠腿下了水。温泉是真的很热，我本人的数次体验都是感觉自己像清汤锅里翻滚的虾滑。莉莉被蒸得晕乎乎，也就随便坏男人摸了。

最后还是没有在温泉里做爱。为什么?因为真的太热了，你想象一下，作为一颗虾滑，你愿意在火锅里做爱吗？

泡够了，信木就把莉莉捞起来去冲澡，皮肤都泡得有点皱巴巴，莉莉摊开手给他看，两个人笑了一阵。信木亲亲他。好纯哦。要不还是别做了，太纯了，我看你俩稍微蹭蹭过个瘾就去吃午饭吧。


	5. 小母亲

-

莉莉生第一个宝宝的时候才二十岁，刚分化没几年的omega哪里有什么经验，只能手忙脚乱地哄嗷嗷大哭的宝宝，等待着自己的小丈夫归来。哺乳期总是胀痛的乳房不断地分泌着乳汁，甚至喂饱了孩子之后也会一点点淌出来，奶子顶着松松垮垮的布料，晕出两团湿漉漉的印记，让挂在柔软肩头的白色工字背心总是带着若有似无的奶味。

宝宝的爹地是莉莉的学弟茶米，两个小年轻根本不知道育儿是怎么一回事，只能靠着书本和互联网一点点学。

第一次去医院孕检，莉莉紧张得直冒汗，茶米捏一捏他湿漉漉的手心，装出很镇定的样子，说费用都缴好了。沈妈妈知道这事儿以后虽然把他臭骂一顿，但钱还是没少给。

茶米和莉莉在他们那个小出租屋的床上腿叠腿挨着睡，夏天风扇呼呼地转。夜里要喂奶，小房子地下堆满婴儿用品，茶米听见宝宝在闹就摸黑去冰箱里找提前泵出来冻好的奶，热了去喂宝宝喝，还特别乖地依照书上说的那样用手背试温度。

折腾完了回到床上，亲亲莉莉的脸蛋。小母亲肉乎乎软绵绵，汗水让长发都贴到脸颊边上，嘴唇嘟着，鼻尖秀气又漂亮。茶米看也看不够，亲亲脸再摸摸露在外面的胳膊——这就把莉莉弄醒了，其实是又涨奶了，黑葡萄一样的眼睛望过来，叫茶米给吸一吸。

莉莉本来就比一般的男性omega乳肉丰盈一些，哺乳期就更加不用说。仰躺着的时候，圆圆的乳根会坠出一点点弧度，美极了。他们没开灯，怕莉莉不好意思，但其实借着窗外的亮光也看得挺清楚。

被吃得红肿的奶尖翘着，茶米趴过去，在他软绵绵的胸口亲两下。莉莉几乎要哭出来，丈夫漂亮的眉骨和饱满的前额都显露在他面前，凑近却是为了吃他的奶。

其实茶米也只是他的小宝宝，但是是另外的一个乖孩子。他伸手搂了搂小丈夫薄薄的肩背，被吸得又痛又爽，完全没办法地硬了起来。


	6. 夜宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *很久以前和鸭鸭聊过的一个梗  
> *是《Jelly Love》那个背景

-

还是金主信木和他的小情妇莉莉。

信木的挚友草菇生日办晚宴，信木要出席。本来也没莉莉的事，毕竟是他只是金屋藏娇的小情妇，但平时陪信木去晚宴的助理姐姐临时有事请假了，信木翻遍通讯录也找不到一个合适的女伴，抓抓刘海百般思索，最后想到莉莉——莉莉穿女装也很漂亮，尤其是最近还留了长头发。

于是信木大手一挥真的叫人来给莉莉定做礼服裙，莉莉一开始还不好意思，量尺寸的时候快要钻进地心。后来拗不过信木（其实就是被翻来覆去爆炒了好几顿然后晕乎乎地答应了），终于还是穿了那条裙子。

裙子是长裙，胸前两块布，还高开叉，黑色的，各种小饰品亮晶晶，信木拉着他的手给他戴一个两个三个戒指，莉莉感觉自己被拴住，有点不高兴。

信木就亲亲他，说宝贝帮帮忙吧。

他叫宝贝诶。我们小土妞就是很没出息，听了坏男人的甜言蜜语只好投降，被架上高跟鞋，其实走也走不好，几乎只能抱着信木的胳膊和他紧紧贴着。

因为是好朋友的生日会嘛，是比较私人的场合。信木精神放松，就乱吃豆腐。莉莉被daddy揉胸摸屁股，又躲不开——因为踩着高跟鞋怕摔，望着信木发射兔兔瞪眼，很想拿脚踹他。

信木吃准了他不敢，还时不时凑过来和他讲悄悄话，吻一吻他的耳垂，肉麻得要死，说莉莉好漂亮，你在这里我完全不想看其他人诶。

莉莉都快给他撩拨得硬了，只好拿手包挡在前面。莉莉也不怎么会拿手包，像拿一块砖，出门前被信木问你这样是不是要去打架?可爱死了。莉莉把硬皮小手包敲到他胸口，信木还碰瓷，“啊”一声倒沙发上，说你不亲我我就起不来了。

反正也是亲了。但是不光人起来了，其他部位也差点起来。总之就是险些擦枪走火，没有迟到只能说是万幸。

然后吃东西吃到口红掉光都发现不了，好开心地把草莓蛋糕往嘴里塞。信木在旁边又无语又jjyyd，找个借口把莉莉带进男洗手间，摁在镜子前面先是一顿猛亲。

被要进来的路人打断。莉莉吓死了，毕竟他现在穿得是个女孩，但路人微微一笑表示野啊兄弟我懂，随后默默退出还在门上挂个修理的牌子（是鸭鸭本人）。

但其实信木就是亲一亲，没打算真的干什么。信木掏出粉饼口红给莉莉补妆，眼神专注手法专业，莉莉心里头小鹿乱撞，本来被daddy撩得腿软，现在看daddy也没那意思，好专注在给自己涂口红。只好偷偷拿腿勾daddy的腿，结果被裙摆绊倒跌进信木怀里。

信木：怎么还学会了投怀送抱?

莉莉委屈死了，daddy一直摸他然后现在又不艹他，好烦哦。他就主动撩起裙摆说没关系的，会夹紧了不漏出来（职业素养!），没带套的话也可以用后面，其实射进去也不会怀孕啦。

信木好无语：我没想着要在这里跟你做啊喂!你现在口红又花了!我好不容易才给你涂好!气死!

然后爆炒莉莉一顿，把人顶在洗手台炒到哭。莉莉红着眼睛揪着他的外套说不要了呜呜呜，裙子要脏了，这样子怎么出去见人啊。

莉莉说是被包养其实也没有花很多信木的钱，所以这条裙子基本上来说还是挺大一笔开支（哇靠这等好事为什么轮的上信木轮不上我）食宿费基本肉偿完了，零花钱全拿来电视购物。daddy有时候一回家看见一个新柜子，跟他们家那个第四次产业革命性冷淡装修格格不入。

莉莉（像叼回飞盘的狗勾一样拼命摇尾巴）：电视购物超划算!还送三个沙发罩!

信木气不打一处来把他摁在沙发上后入一次，消耗掉一个沙发罩。

莉莉以为他很满意（因为做爱的时候很使劲很爽啊谁知道是在生气啊），买了更多稀奇古怪的东西堆得到处都是。

信木（崩溃）。

所以要他穿裙子出席宴会还疯狂吃豆腐一通撩拨纯属报复。信木内射完，帮他擦擦流出来的口水，又补了一次口红。湿漉漉的指腹在大腿根的软肉揩一揩，“你说的夹紧了不会漏出来的哦，如果漏出来，大家都会知道你刚刚被我操过。”


	7. 姐姐妹妹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双性转

-

茶米一天都呆在宿舍里，她最怕热，一到夏天就恨不得扎在屋子里永远不出来。早饭吃的牛奶麦片，午饭用小锅煮了方便面，到晚上实在撑不住了，托舍友允糯给她带份楼下的盒饭。

允糯傍晚去运动场打球，穿的跨栏背心加短裤，茶米看了她一眼，直皱眉：“你就不能穿好看点呐？这松松垮垮的像什么样子?”

允糯把她刚染的金色头发扎一个乱糟糟的高马尾，咧出小虎牙满不在乎地朝她笑：“哎呀去和哥们儿打球穿那么正经干嘛？诶……上回你来给我送水的时候，我们那个姓崔的学长不是管你要电话号码嘛?聊得咋样了?”

茶米拧起来秀气的眉毛，“不咋样。姐姐你喜欢他啊?那你早说啊，早说我就不把电话号码给他了。”

“你想到哪去了。我要喜欢他我早下手了，还轮得到你。”我喜欢的是你啊小傻瓜。允糯微微嘟起嘴唇的样子特甜，虽然是说大话但茶米听了也只是撇撇嘴。

“记得带钥匙啊!”她出门前茶米在后头大喊。

“你不是在嘛……”允糯扒着门可怜巴巴地往里望。

茶米气不打一处来：“那万一我要是出去了呢？你就像上次那样坐在走廊傻等吗？”

“我还可以去隔壁宿舍。”

茶米把她赶走：“烦死了!不带就不带吧!”

允糯是那种肉嘟嘟的美女，脸超小所以很有欺骗性。其实她胳膊不算细的，因为喜欢运动，反而有线条好看的肌肉，皮肤也是健康的深色，但腰很细，胸又很大，大腿肉滚滚的，饱满又漂亮。每天洗完澡出来围个浴巾，茶米看了都要咽口水。

但茶米本质还是喜欢身材好的男的，她连看的porn都是那种健美先生互炒。

“你都是怎么找到的呀?我是说那些动影像……”允糯盯着她给自己涂指甲油——前天才涂好的颜色今天打球又给刮坏了，茶米看了立马跳脚：“我都叫你小心点小心点!我下回不给你涂了!”

茶米薄薄的刘海垂在眉毛处，挡住一点点眼皮，“网上到处都是啊。姐姐你别告诉我你没看过——你真没看过啊!”她很夸张地抬起脸来睁圆了眼睛，“我昨晚看了个挺不错的，健身房诶!等会儿和你一起看。”

允糯听她讲话听得云里雾里，亮晶晶的底油在小拇指指甲盖上涂开，只好把没说出来的话咽下去：我不太想看男的。

半个小时以后她破损的指甲终于再次恢复光鲜，允糯心满意足拿起手机给自己拍好几张照片然后哐哐加滤镜再发到ins上，茶米飞快给她点了个赞，随后幽幽地开口：“涂了新指甲干嘛要拍自拍啊?”

“总好过你发自拍连调个色都不调。”允糯气鼓鼓地顶回去，“还黑不溜秋的!”

“诶……你这个滤镜厚得耶，眉毛都快磨没了，有好到哪里去吗？”茶米从不吃亏。

“那你别给我点赞!”允糯吼回去：吗的。谁爱上一个直女谁就是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。我就是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。

世界上最大的傻瓜最傻的地方就是她完全不记仇，过五分钟又像热情狗勾一样凑到茶米身边问她在看什么，然后把脑袋靠到她单薄的胸前蹭蹭。不过记仇的人也很难和茶米这种嘴硬心软的毒舌傲娇鬼心平气和地在同一个屋檐下生活。

可是当允糯把脸凑过去发现茶米的手机里赫然播放的是两个肌肉满满的健美男人在跑步机边上快乐doi，而茶米一脸平淡地看着她，耳机戴得很严实，也没什么羞愧感：“怎么了?想和我一起看?”

允糯飞快逃离：滚呐死直女!谁想看这个!

茶米看她瞬间爆红的脸蛋：呜呜欧尼好可爱哦。


	8. 非典型小妈

-

老头子死的时候阿允才十五岁多一点，还在念书，成绩很好，理想是做一名检察官。他家里挺有钱的，也没什么居心叵测的亲朋好友来瓜分家产，只是在他成年以前，那些东西都由他的法定监护人——他的小妈——沈来保管。

说小妈也不太准确，毕竟沈是个高大的男人。阿允一直别别扭扭，不肯叫他小妈，一般都叫哥哥。

这种特殊的家庭构造其实也没什么不好的，因为阿允的身体条件也很特殊，他是双性（well，只是为了满足本人的性癖，我说是就是。）由沈这样一个和他毫无血缘关系，身份又有点奇怪的人来继续照顾他，似乎是不错的选择。

沈会做各种好吃的，还很细腻敏感，会照顾人的情绪。阿允其实跟他这个小妈在一个屋檐底下处得还不错。

晚上和好多贵妇在酒店推杯换盏进行社交活动实在并非沈的喜好，他只是没办法，他想把他的小孩塞进升学率更高的私立高中，少不得动用亡夫留下来的关系网。

回到家以后他的脚因为高跟鞋穿太久而疼得不行，刚进门就急急忙忙脱掉了，一边吸气一边赤脚站在冷冰冰的地板上感受舒适和平坦。软呢外套让沈的肩膀看起来宽了许多，他把缩上来的裙摆往下扯一扯，虽然穿了丝袜，但这天气穿短裙还是有点冷了。

小孩静悄悄站在门廊看他。应该是刚洗完澡，悄咪咪蹭过来挨着他的身体又热又软，望着他的眼睛就像纯良的幼兔。

“好漂亮。”阿允的手指尖抚过黑白格纹的衣料，捉住他裸露在外面的一小截手腕，“这么冷为什么不穿大衣出去?”

“新定制的大衣还没送过来，总不能穿旧的出去叫人看了笑话，谁知道会突然降温的。”阿允最近个子蹿得挺快，毛茸茸的发顶已经接近他的下巴，沈亲昵地牵住他名义上的小孩的手，留长的头发扫过衣领，扎得脖子有点痒。

阿允开始发育以后就和他抱怨胸部比一般人要大，就像他的身体也和一般人不一样，好奇怪，好想去医院打针。沈为了安慰他，他美丽得如同一枝百合的小男孩或者小女孩，今天专门绕路去买了漂亮的内衣，装在纸袋里，刚刚进门着急着脱鞋给他扔到一边。

沈把那个纸袋捡起来，递给阿允，叫他回房间去试试，如果不合适就拿去换。还揉一揉阿允的头发，沈叹口气：还真就像当了他的温柔妈咪。

其实沈知道自己选择留下来照顾阿允而不是随便给他找个什么钟点工是因为居心不良，他眼馋小孩那个特殊又美丽的身体很久，久到他已经能够掩饰得很好，即使阿允洗完澡不穿裤子，只穿一个长T恤和薄薄的内裤就蹦到他怀里跟他一起看电视，他也能坐怀不乱眼观鼻鼻观心。

但阿允叫他进去帮忙扣内衣扣。

这很合理，阿允做小男孩已经做了十几年，他不会扣内衣扣简直是理所应当。

沈一进去就看到小孩薄薄的肩背，晒得颜色挺深的双臂拧着揪着小小的布料不知所措，日常被衣物遮蔽的皮肤却很白，这样的反差令贫瘠的身材都显得格外诱人。

沈觉得他硬了。他穿着完整的套裙，看着他继子年轻又单薄的后背，就这么硬了。这很糟糕。

阿允听着没动静，转过身着急地找他长睫毛底下掩藏的眼睛，“哥哥帮帮我，我看不见背后。”

沈的眼神只会走漏风声，所以他不敢看阿允，他走过去，伸手环住阿允的肩膀，找到他亲手挑的那件白蕾丝法式内衣的扣子，迅速地扣好了。

“好像有点松了，是不是?”阿允抖抖肩膀。

沈的手掌按住他的后背，刚刚还很冷的手这会儿变得相当热，沈望向他的眼神过分幽深，“是吗？那就是允浩太瘦了，扣紧一格大概会好一些。”

阿允抿紧嘴唇，盯着他的睫毛。感觉到背后的手又动了，同时胸前的束缚紧了一些，沈在这个时候低下头吻了他。

阿允应该被吓到，但其实他没有，他早就知道该是这样，甚至还在心里偷偷笑了起来。等沈舔了舔他的下唇结束这个吻以后，阿允仰起脸看他，用手臂圈住沈的腰，把他拉近了。

他踮起脚在沈的耳边轻轻说：“你顶到我了。哥哥。”


	9. 未亡人

-

阿允特高兴地吃冰棍，嘴唇噘成一个圆，又傻又漂亮。阿沈有点无语，他一个二十代初半的人出来逛游乐园已经很奇怪，更奇怪的是他还带着郑允浩——年龄上来说是他的弟弟，但身份却是他的小妈。

不过对方也没把他当继子，平时都高高兴兴地喊他“哥哥”，高高兴兴地拉他出门逛街。完全没有一点当小寡妇的自觉——好像他爹死的时候哭得快撅过去的人不是他似的。

阿沈才不在意这个表面上看起来纯良无害的高中生小妈到底分走了多少家产，反正他爹给他留的那部分已经足够让他无忧无虑地过完这辈子。他从小就性格孤僻，对着凑上来嚼舌根的亲戚也只是翻个白眼，一边高高地扬起下巴去找穿着一身黑的阿允，走过去，捏住阿允薄薄的手把他带出去。

那时候他们还不熟，阿沈在国外念书，跟这个小妈也不过逢年过节见一面，记得他身材修长，脸小小的，五官也小，但很漂亮。当时阿允受了不少刁难，他不是善逞口舌之利的人，不像阿沈，一两句话就能把人噎回去，所以眼圈都红了。

阿沈掏出纸巾来给他擦眼泪，看他揉得红红的鼻头，“死老头走了你这么伤心啊?”

阿允被他的口无遮拦吓一跳，拽着外套袖子把他往落地窗帘后头拉，说你，“你怎么能这么说话?”着急完才反应过来自己是瞎操心，现在谁还能越得过阿沈去，就算他说的话真的被人听去了，也没人敢跳出来指责他是个不孝子。

阿沈看他神情从紧张一下子缓过来，可见是想明白了，顿时臊起来，脸颊发烫，要抬头看他又不看的样子，像神经质的小兔子，很有意思，所以故意要逗他：“怎么啦小妈?我替你解围，你就把我拽进窗帘里头来报答我啊?不知道的还以为我俩是在这偷情呢。”

那就偷情好了。阿允一咬牙，揪着人的衣领把人拽下来，然后吻了他。

阿沈勾着他的舌头，晕晕乎乎地想：他还有小虎牙啊?好可爱。

一来二去就是这么勾搭上的。左右他俩共享一套大宅子，抬头不见低头见的，阿沈自认也做不来柳下惠。

但是别人偷情是干完就跑挥挥袖子不带走一片云彩，阿沈和小妈咪上床搞完了还得辅导人写数学题——没办法，他这个小妈品学兼优门门考A，唯独数学是个D。

“月考成绩下来了吗？”阿沈抱着胳膊看他。

阿允背着书包想溜，被他长腿一跨拦在楼梯口，“提前说好的，要是有进步会给你奖励。”他可不希望阿允考不上大学。吗的，怎么会有人和小妈偷情还要辅导小妈考大学?阿沈就是这种人。

阿允掏出皱皱巴巴的成绩单，也许是阿沈的老底还没丢光，教得居然挺有效果，数学那一栏赫然写着B，这提升之快，我看阿沈去做辅导班数学老师都能赚个盆满钵满。

但阿允不想要奖励。奖励无非是一个甜蜜的吻，或者别的什么。但他没想到是这个——阿沈换了一条裙子，还是包臀裙，他转过身来的时候阿允乐得直打滚：“哥哥你怎么没屁股啊?”

阿沈恼羞成怒过来把在床上打滚的小寡妇捉起来摁到腿上，不轻不重打了两下屁股，臭小孩还咯咯咯地笑，手从他的露肚脐短上衣下摆里摸进去，抓握他练得不错的胸肌。

阿沈被他这种小猫踩奶的玩法弄得有点想笑，问他摸够了没，“摸够了就自己把衣服脱掉。”

阿允脱衣服脱得很熟练，校服上衣和裤子都宽松，不费力气就剥干净了。他的大腿根软肉膨起来，颤颤巍巍，小腹和腰那一块又瘦得线条太分明，有一种锋利的反差感。

小寡妇爬过来用手揉他包臀裙紧绷的布料底下胀起来的性器，嘟嘟嘴问哥哥周末带我去游乐园好不好。还不是很丰盈的乳肉被两边的胳膊挤着倒显得有些份量，但眼神望过来却像纯情小狗。

阿沈回答说好，“那你先帮哥哥口一个。”

阿允含着他的几把往里吞的时候还迷迷糊糊，完全忘了自己是来拿奖励来的。


	10. 做我的狗勾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *反正就不建议人类观看。

-

阿允变成了信木的狗勾。哥哥和狗勾，虽然首字母一模一样，但含义千差万别。前者不熟的时候还得讲敬语，后者养在家里甚至都不用穿衣服。

阿允是哥哥也是狗勾。他穿越过来的时候，对未来的自己和弟弟分居了一事感到十分震惊，同时也对三十代弟弟的成熟帅气感到欣慰又骄傲。至于被信木驯化成一只小狗——这只能归罪于二十刚出头的阿允实在太好骗了。

信木把他藏在家里，窝就搭在自己的床脚——反正阿允平时也不挑剔，给他个垫子他就能睡得很香。早晨啵唧从门外哒哒哒跑进来，跳上床舔信木的脸，另一只狗勾也爬上来，钻进被子里把信木舔醒。狗勾给信木舔几把也舔得很专注，只能看见毛茸茸的一颗小脑袋在腿间起伏。

来了信木家以后，好动的阿允就没法出门了，啵唧还能被带下楼遛弯，他可不行，只能幽怨地趴在门关哼哼着等人回来。

信木和啵唧玩球，弹力球丢出去，小比熊跑成一道白绒绒的残影。信木也和阿允玩球，把一个一个的跳蛋塞进阿允的后穴里，再用一根尾巴堵住，然后看着他新收养的狗勾在地毯上爽到流口水。

阿允来了以后，信木家里铺了更多的厚垫子和地毯，刚开始那两天，阿允不习惯爬行，膝盖青了好大一块，看起来惨兮兮。后来习惯了，甚至会在信木看电视的时候爬过来，用奶子蹭他的小腿。然后信木就会把他抱上沙发，一边把他玩得呜呜叫，一边继续看电视里播的时事新闻。

小狗又舒服又惨，舔着他的掌心，想射却害怕弄脏沙发，信木还坏心眼地揉他肚皮。小狗最终没办法地射出来，溅得到处都是。信木皱起眉头，挺认真地问他我是怎么教你的?

小狗委屈地朝他龇牙，肚皮还朝上翻着呢，眼皮红红的，拿脸颊蹭他的胸口，在人硬硬的腹肌上滚一滚。

啵唧在地下扒拉他爹地的裤脚，却没能被抱上沙发。

信木看着小狗，和他脖子上那条带铃铛的项圈，说不如我们玩捉迷藏。

小狗把脑袋摇成拨浪鼓，信木热热的手掌一下一下抚过他赤裸的后背，哄他：“如果这次你赢了，今晚就肏你一次。”

小狗好久没被肏了，原因是前天他在早餐时间，不小心尿到了桌子底下。当时他正在给信木口交，也许是后穴那个跳蛋工作得过于兢兢业业，而他早上起床又喝了太多水。

得知事实的小狗简直要羞耻得哭出来，而信木的态度很严肃，面对他的眼泪和被性器撑红的嘴角丝毫没有动摇，招招手叫他从桌子底下出来。小狗还愣着不动，信木只好蹲下来和他讲：“快出来啦，我要收拾你漏出来的东西。”

小狗听着撇撇嘴又要哭了，信木只好接着哄他，好不容易把他劝出来，带去浴室摁着洗过一遍澡，又吹干头发。小狗可怜巴巴，像一只香喷喷的毛绒球。

给完了糖果，就该惩罚了。信木给他塞了一根尺寸可观的按摩棒，戴上一对乳夹和阴茎环，小狗开始在他手底下乱扭，但也没想逃。信木给他打扮好，颇为满意地端详片刻，拍拍他的脸颊，说接下来的两天都不会插进去弄你了。

小狗听完这话垮起个批脸——他还以为所谓的惩罚是被信木摁着爆炒一顿呢，结果却是被吊着胃口硬生生吊两天。

捉迷藏的规则很简单，就是信木蒙着眼睛站在客厅，小狗戴着铃铛项圈在屋里随便找个地方躲着，三分钟之内如果被信木找到，就会有相应的惩罚。 

几乎每一次玩这个游戏，小狗都会输得毫无悬念，他甚至躲到过滚筒洗衣机里面，还是被信木找到了，于是他就在洗衣机上被搞得浑身瘫软，信木把他抱下来的时候，还以为自己抱的是一团棉花。

这次他去的是衣帽间。厚地毯很好地隐没了他爬行的声响，但脖子上的铃铛，无论如何也不能保持静音状态，何况自打游戏开始，啵唧就跟在他身边一刻不离。小狗怎么也赶不走它，急得团团转，总算在时限之内把自己藏进衣柜里。

然而啵唧在外面锲而不舍地扒拉门，傻子都知道这里藏了个人。信木不费吹灰之力就拉开柜门，看见衣服堆里窝成一团的小狗，脸憋得通红，估计是因为不敢大声喘气。

“是它找到你的。”信木朝他笑一笑。

小狗身上还有他刚才看电视时掐出来的指痕，眼睛里含着水光，咬着嘴唇，有点不服气地扬起下巴来：“所以应该算你输。”

信木被顶撞也没有生气，反而饶有兴致地望向他小而美的脸蛋，“你就这么想被肏?”

小狗早就馋坏了，一听有戏，赶紧从衣柜里爬出来，急吼吼要往他腿上扑。

信木蹲下来，一手握着他早就湿漉漉的阴茎轻轻撸动，阿允的手指尖在他的大腿上打颤，哀求着蹭一蹭。信木垂下眼睛看他窄而饱满的臀，晃出肉浪，夹着的那根毛茸茸的尾巴摇得跟活了一样。

“乖小狗要说什么?”

小狗的喉咙里发出甜腻的咕哝声，他在用撒娇表达他的不情愿。

信木才不吃他这套，声音冷下去：“要我再教一遍乖小狗该怎么做吗？”

他的手指顺着摸到底下的囊袋，还有小狗又热又嫩的腿根，他揉摁着会阴那一块，小狗反射性地在他手里弹动腰肢，呜咽几声，最终还是开了口：“乖、乖小狗想吃主人的几把……呜!”

信木取下他的乳夹，鼓胀的乳尖夹出深红色来，像被催熟。大尺寸的按摩棒拿出来，搞得湿软的穴肉甚至都有点外翻，小狗短短的刘海湿透了，贴在脑门上，看着很傻又很甜。

信木高挺的鼻尖在他的奶头上拱个没完，弄得小狗瑟瑟地抖着肩膀往回缩，抖一会儿又挺起胸脯喂给他吸。信木肏进去的时候，他几乎是一边高潮一边要把人往里吞，生怕人退出来似的，脚脖子挂到信木腰上把他锁住，两只胳膊攀上信木的脖子，一点点亲他的下巴，不敢亲嘴唇。底下绞得特别热切，差点把人夹射了。

其实小狗又累又馋，喷了一回水还没够，伸出舌头来热乎乎地舔信木的喉结，说小狗今天好乖，主人多肏肏我。


	11. 小狗文学2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *抹布

-

信木家里也会招待客人，小狗知道以后还挺兴奋，他太久没见过除了信木以外的其他人了。

客人来的时候，小狗躲在餐桌底下，被桌布挡住。他依然什么也没穿，只塞了一根毛茸茸的尾巴。他在黑暗中听见悉悉索索的脚步声，还有拉椅子的声音。

信木在说话，然后所有人都坐下来，他很快找到主座的方向。信木的脚尖轻轻碰到他的膝盖，阿允瑟缩了一下，很快爬过去，用脸颊挨着信木的裤腿蹭蹭。

食物的香味透过来，小狗从早上到现在几乎什么也没吃，信木只给他喂了糖水，和几块巧克力。他闻到食物的味道，禁不住想冒出头去，但很快被信木用脚掌压住他阴茎的举动打断。客人到门口之前小狗就被撸硬了，套上锁精环，被信木用脚碾磨挑逗的感觉让他更加难耐，如果不是咬着自己的手指关节，恐怕早就要叫出声。

这时，有不知道是谁的脚碰到了他的身侧，他听见上方传来询问的声音：“桌子底下怎么好像有软软的东西?”

信木的回答饱含笑意：“噢?那大概是我新养的小狗。”信木拍拍自己的大腿，叫他出来，给大家看看。

小狗犹豫着，从桌布底下钻出去，坐上信木的大腿，后背挨着信木的胸膛，自己的胸脯挺出去，露出白软的肚皮。

餐桌两侧的客人露出有些惊讶的神色，但看着信木一边挠小狗的肚皮，把小狗逗弄得一阵蜷缩，那种见怪不怪的模样，也就逐渐掩去诧异，照常端起碗筷吃饭。

小狗给他弄得浑身通红，脸颊热乎乎的。他被养得很好，大腿和胸脯都肉嘟嘟的，发颤的时候显得格外诱人。

“真是很像那人呢……”金希澈开了口，一面饶有兴致地看着小狗被玩弄，“就连被逗弄的时候，会露出的那种又傻又可爱的表情都一模一样，只会叫人很想欺负他。”

信木用指甲狠狠地掐了一下小狗的奶头，迫使他发出吃痛的呻吟，然后手摸向小狗腿间，把那个外表是狗尾巴的肛塞一下子拔出来，后穴混合上午射进去的精液，还有润滑剂的液体，被里头震动的跳蛋搅和着一股脑地往外涌。信木蘸着那些液体，在阿允的大腿根画正字，还装模作样地纠结着问他：“今晚要肏你几次才够呢？”

小狗迷迷糊糊地摇头，很想把被套住的阴茎往他手心送，但信木捏住他的下巴，继续问他：“小狗是不是很饿?想不想尝尝其他人的几把?”

小狗的脸皱巴巴：“不想。只想要吃主人的。”

但撒娇对信木没用，他挺冷酷地扇肿了小狗的一边屁股，直到小狗缩着脖子重新趴回地上，项圈的牵引绳牵在他手里，他拉着小狗爬到崔始源面前，让小狗双手抓住自己的脚脖子，跪着把自己打开。这样客人就能够看见他剃光毛发的整个阴部，肿胀的被束缚的性器，还有尖尖地挺起来的奶子。

没有哪个人看见这种场景还能不硬的。

所以小狗如愿以偿地吃到了几把——虽然那不是信木的吧。

崔始源快射的时候，信木扯着他的项圈，让小狗仰起头被射到脸上。很快那个位置又被金希澈取代，他没有那么绅士，只是粗暴地操干小狗湿热紧致的嘴巴和喉咙，把小狗噎得眼圈都红了。

信木替他解开阴茎环，然后逼着他抬起一条腿射精。小狗浑身上下都在发抖，后穴含着的那个跳蛋还在他的敏感带不断刺激着他，抬腿总是很艰难的——何况他还久违地感受到羞耻的情绪，眼泪不要钱地滚出来。

小狗在六只眼睛的注视下，射在了主人的居家拖鞋上。他趴都趴不稳了，整个人要倒下去，被信木抓去浴室洗澡。

客人们可以站在旁边围观小狗洗澡，看信木一点点把他后穴吃进去的跳蛋取出来，然后再玩他的前列腺，把小狗玩到哭着失禁，一波接一波的干性高潮令人失控。

小狗流着口水翻白眼，他好容易被肏傻，真的像小狗那样哈哈喘气——只是用手而已诶，信木能够感受到自己的手指被他一阵一阵绞着，同时他还要从喉咙里发出那种很娇的咕哝声。

这种时候就想把脸埋进臂弯了，但金希澈不会让他得逞，他绕到小狗面前，掐着人的下巴又把自己那根东西喂进他嘴里。

阿允高高撅起屁股，信木终于肯肏他，他含着别人的几把都立即叫得像发情了三天三夜得不到满足的小母狗，晃着腰迎合。崔始源也凑过来拿几把顶他鼓鼓的腮帮子，但阿允那张小嘴早就被填满，不可能再多容纳一根。他几乎被信木肏得失去思考能力，但还是能够空出一只手来替人打手枪。

从此往后来信木家做客，除了能够观看啵唧接球，还能够观看阿允挨操。真可谓是宾主尽欢。


	12. 妈咪宝贝2

-

小沈回到家的时候，看见小妈在厨房围着个粉围裙不知道在做什么。他太阳穴突突跳——上回烤小饼干折腾得天翻地覆害他收拾了一上午，就这还没完呢？

不过背影是很好看。腰是腰腿是腿屁股是屁股，小妈不该穿紧身牛仔裤的，这将他的曲线美展露无遗，搞得小沈想把他摁在料理台上后入。

“在做什么？”小沈假意凑过去看，实际一只手搭在小妈的腰上，两个人的距离一下子拉近。

但美人儿没什么危机感，对肢体接触缺乏警惕，小沈甚至有一次看见他跟上门维修电气管道的工人亲切地贴着在沙发上坐着喝茶，人家手都摸到他腿上好几次了他照样浑然不觉。

在做巧克力。小妈知道有人看以后心虚地手一抖，好不容易弄好的模具又歪了，他伸手气鼓鼓地揉揉便宜儿子小狮子一样的头发，“你看你看!漏出来了吧!”

小沈接过他手里的东西，搁到一边，“丑一点又不是不能吃，撒什么娇啊……再说了，你把超市里买的巧克力拿回来融化以后再让它重新凝固，这算哪门子做巧克力啊?”

“我往里面放了榛果!”小妈朝他瞪起眼来，那叫一个不容置疑，小沈小鸡啄米似的点头，挺没耐心地解他的围裙系带，一下子抽走了。

小妈今天穿了个贴身高领上衣，还卷了大波浪，整个人看起来温柔漂亮，要是不在厨房里瞎折腾就更好了。小沈想着，把脸埋进他肩窝里，吸吸鼻子，“你喷香水了……你今晚要出门?”

小妈无语，“今天情人节——不然我干嘛给你做巧克力?小兔崽子。本来还想做烛光晚餐的……但是现在点了外卖，结果都差不多，烛台被我摔了一个，还剩下两个，等会儿记得把蜡烛点了。”

小沈堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，含住他肉感的下唇，笑着，慢吞吞把他的裤子拉链往下拉。小妈的手还抓着一个搅拌用的勺子，另一只手想推他，说巧克力还没做完呢。

小沈满不在乎地隔着上衣摸他的胸，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，像一个宝贝，一个小天使或者小恶魔，“我收到好几盒巧克力，应该也有榛果的，等下分你一半好了。现在我比较想吃其他东西。”


	13. 高中生和邻居家被包养的大美人

-

就是大美人每天豪车接送，出入平安（?）他老公一个月可能就来看他那么一次，给一点生活费，拉拉手这样。也不知道养这么个祖宗在家是为了啥（你养了你又不炒，这简直就是暴殄天物。）不过这样也好，他老公不炒，可以让隔壁小沈炒。

小沈，一个身高一米八脸蛋漂亮几把可能也挺大的小伙子，至于他是怎么跟隔壁金屋藏的娇搞上的呢？这就不得不提他们那个社区公益活动。

彼时小沈虽然零花钱没几个，但意外地是个善良小孩，会去社区公益活动做志愿者，还捐钱。有一回他们找邻居家拉赞助，大美人的老公当然又不在家，几个毛头小子在门口摁门铃，心都跳出去半颗。

那位大美人——后来他们得知他姓郑——郑先生，给他们开门的时候，穿着一件浴袍，头发都没干，但已经戴上框架眼镜在看电视，显得很斯文。问清楚来意以后很爽快地请他们进去。

家里应该是没有住家佣人，冰箱里一团糟，郑先生艰难地从里面找出一盒未开封的橙汁倒给他们喝，期间还不小心倒出来了，流得餐桌上到处都是。他可能就是心不在焉，草草收拾了一下，听他们讲完，直接就问能不能转账，家里没什么现金。

那次的活动应该是为自闭症儿童募捐还是什么的，小沈记不清了。他就记得郑先生微微抬起眼皮，盯住他的脸，问他能不能转账的那副神情，好像他的确是一个深居简出，活得十分封闭还隐约有点落后的人。

整个谈话过程里他看向小沈的时间最长，当然这有可能是怀春少年的错觉。但总之，最后负责跟郑先生接洽的人是小沈，他就这样轻而易举地有了来郑先生家拜访的理由，而且还是光明正大的理由。

一开始还是来老老实实工作的，后来就有点儿不对劲了。郑先生有一天直接把他叫进了卧室，让他给挑一套衣服，“我到时候去你们那个募捐活动现场要穿。你喜欢哪件?你来选。”

郑先生身上除了一条内裤以外什么也没穿，露出了他锻炼得宜的肌肉，饱满的大腿和奶子。小沈眼睛都不知道往哪看，恨不得一头扎进衣服堆里。

熟悉以后他发觉郑先生压根不是表面上看起来严肃的那种高岭之花，恰恰相反，他单纯得可以，小沈用随便哪个笑话都能把他逗得前仰后合，捂着脸说茶米怎么这么会讲话。

小沈在学校是安静又腼腆的学生，虽然长着漂亮脸蛋，但几乎没有体验过受到关注的感觉，所以他对郑先生的示好不知所措。

赤裸的郑先生走过来，贴近他，亲昵地亲吻他脸颊的时候，小沈糟糕地硬了。这比他电脑里收藏的一万个动影像都更激烈，实体化的、性感的嘴唇找到了他的，一点点抿开他紧闭的双唇，用舌尖试探他的牙齿。

“我猜……这是你的初吻?”郑先生的语气很轻盈，又有一点点得意，他微微嘟起嘴唇，用手指轻佻地按揉他腿间撑起来的那一包。他的眼镜在往下滑，就像小沈节节败退的理智，还有他在小沈心里逐渐崩坏的高不可攀的形象。

拜托，你早就该猜到的——他是一个乐于给予的圣母、一个被迫清心寡欲的婊子，他早就看上你美丽的皮囊，还有你那一双幼鹿一般清澈的眼睛，由他负责赐予它们欲望的阴影——用他的嘴唇，他柔软的粉红色的口腔，他柔嫩的大腿根，还有后面那个早就被他自己弄得肿热的穴。


	14. 哥别再穿紧身裤啦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *男德监督协会出品

-

允浩在他手底下挣扎着，像闹脾气的小动物。但沈可不管他在叽叽咕咕抱怨些什么，他把扑腾腿的男人脸朝下摁进床垫里，照着白色布料裹得紧紧的臀肉左右各扇一巴掌。

允浩给他打懵了，“呜呜”张着嘴要说什么，但是给被子堵得严严实实。他的臀腿线条在紧身裤的包裹下显得格外诱人，沈的手慢吞吞从臀尖挪到大腿根，揉了两把。

“哥就这么喜欢这种裤子？偏偏还要选浅色的，是生怕别人看不出来你有着世界上最惹火的屁股吗？”他说着，一边从他的臀缝往裆前摸，笑起来，“哥硬了诶……穿这样的裤子，硬了看起来会很明显吧?还是说哥就是喜欢被别人看到管不住自己的样子?”

这裤子很难脱。沈昌珉被拉链难住的时候，禁不住骂了句什么，他在解扣子时，磕到了食指，疼得快要冒眼泪。只好把手指塞进哥哥那张湿热的小嘴里，叫他好好舔弄一番。

允浩整个人都掌控在他手里，自然乐意哄他，舔他的手指舔得像是馋坏了。

等他终于把整条裤子都从郑允浩腿上扒下来时，他的哥哥已经硬得快要呻吟出声。但沈显然不是那么好糊弄的人，在电视屏幕上看到哥哥糟糕的装扮:被勒得饱满紧实的大腿——这人甚至毫无戒心地在镜头前面岔开腿蹲下。这令他妒火中烧。

于是他把允浩的内裤扯起来，紧绷的布料禁锢住勃起的性器，后面的部分拧起来卡进挤挤挨挨的臀缝，勒得都有些发红。

允浩从被子里发出一声闷哼:“昌多拉，我真想揍你。”

沈昌珉差点给他气笑，手挺重地揉两把他的屁股，掂量了一会儿，顺手似的又扇了一下。软肉晃起来，郑允浩的腰跟着一抖，就要往前爬。

给人扯着内裤拎回来了，他发出那种小狗一样的呜咽，估计是勒得有点疼了。沈昌珉冷笑:“躲什么呀哥哥?不是说想揍我吗？”

郑允浩哪有那么容易服输:“你有本事放开我，你看我揍不揍你。”

沈昌珉手上又使了些力气，布料更深地陷入股沟里，勒在他的穴口和会阴上。只需沈昌珉动一动手，他就要被磨得钝痛又难耐，前液洇湿了一小块前档。三十代男人成熟饱满，锻炼得紧实得恰到好处的臀肉被又揉又掐得遍布指痕，看起来糟糕透了。

“哥想要被看到现在这副样子吗?”他隔着一层布剐蹭人被勒得鼓鼓囊囊的性器顶端和底下的囊袋，“明明硬了却被束缚着，想射又射不出来，只好摇屁股求饶的样子。真的有人看见会很兴奋吧?”

汗珠从额头慢慢滑下来，郑允浩搞不清楚自己有没有流泪，但他不受控制地被沈昌珉的言语挑逗弄得万分煎熬，微张的口唇间有口水在往外漏。细瘦结实的腰部挺动，试图把缺乏抚慰的阴部往沈昌珉手里送，却被人坏心眼地捉住，恶狠狠地摩挲一顿，激得他眼角发红。

鼓当当的腿肉和臀肉挤成一片，沈的手指摸索了好一阵子，摸得哥直打颤。沈用指尖一点点扣弄他柔嫩的会阴，内裤磨得厉害，允浩已经分不清楚是爽还是疼，或是两者皆有。他希望沈能快点艹他，或者让他射，但看起来这人今晚这两件事都不想做。

看到他不再反抗，而是谄媚地扭起腰来的时候。心情略微好点的弟弟夸他是“终于学会了看风使舵的小婊子”，他听见又想骂人了。但是当沈昌珉把夹在他臀缝的内裤别到一边，然后把润滑剂管口塞进他的后穴，挤了差不多半管进去，再没什么耐心地刺激起他的前列腺时。他都来不及开口，就射了。

湿黏黏糊成一团的布料终于被揭开，给磨得红通通的半软下去的几把看得人眼热。沈昌珉当即就抱住他肉嘟嘟的腿弯开始肏他，肏到他没脾气只能发出模糊的哀叫、晃着脑袋答应人以后都不再穿紧身裤为止。

但是事后郑允浩回想起那种压迫感，射精就像失禁那样不受控。记吃不记打的人舔舔嘴唇，觉得再穿一次紧身裤也不是不行。


	15. 折辱小狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有非自愿性行为提及

-

想看小狗受伤害后应激反应强烈，只有在弟身边才能有安全感这种很好射的设定。

沈半夜接到他哥的电话时，揉着睡眼出来开门，允浩就像一只落水小狗，很惊惶地往他怀里钻。沈会注意到他衣服穿得歪歪斜斜，嘴唇都是破的，问他怎么了也不想说，就说要借浴室洗澡。

哥把自己脱光塞进浴缸，坐到热水变凉。沈有点担心，只得敲门，问他洗完没有，要送浴巾进来。哥正失魂落魄，也没锁门，一半是因为害怕，所以沈很轻易就能进去。

小狗头发湿湿坐在浴缸里，身上到处都是指痕，乳头都被磨破皮了。作为参考，这里的小狗是1415年那种脸蛋小小，但身材丰满十分juicy的小狗。弟看一眼就完全受不了，何况小狗还一副因为害怕而找到个怀抱就能钻的样子。

弟把他从冷掉的水里捞出来，打开花洒，重新用热水给他冲，一边温柔地问他好点没。小狗在他面前还算比较有安全感，也没反抗，就让他洗。最后拿大浴巾裹起来带到客房。

其实都不用问，看了就知道小狗是被陌生路人凌辱了。白长了一身肌肉，喝醉以后被人蒙着眼睛绑住手脚一言不发猛炒一顿。哥一开始暴怒，骂骂咧咧都无人理会，痛得他掉眼泪，狠狠抓了对方胳膊一把，那人还变本加厉地揉他的胸脯和大腿，小狗后来就给奸到勃起了。嘴还被自己的内裤堵起来，他就很惊恐，但是又真的有爽到，对方还拿手掂了掂他翘着流水的大几把，喉咙里发出一声笑音。他羞愧难当，但是硬生生被干到射，不情不愿地干性高潮好几次，最后还给人灌了一肚子精液，差点昏过去。

回到家以后就呆坐了好一会儿，消化不了自己被侵犯的事实，又委屈又害怕，才会想到弟。有人陪着会多一些安慰。

弟安抚完想叫他乖乖睡觉，但精神涣散的小狗自己睡不着，思想斗争好久又跑过来敲弟房门。一开门就搂着他不放，弟就只好陪他一起睡。就这样一连睡好几天。

哥因为害怕，也不出门，在家里都要挨着弟。弟也很有耐心，会拉着他，抱抱他，哄他说没关系，这里不会有人伤害你。这样就很像弟在家里圈养了一只社会性很差的小狗。

工作时也要黏着弟，看不见弟会心慌，在台上很努力地克服恐惧，下台到待机室就要弟摸摸手，抱一抱，安抚他。大家都很奇怪说怎么突然间变得这么黏糊。

哥也有遇到过弟的炮友，就是有人按门铃，开门发现是不认识的漂亮女人。但他黏弟黏得很夸张，弟完全走不开，只能都拒绝掉，专心安慰小狗。

这就有点问题，因为弟毕竟是正常年轻男人，帮哥洗澡经常会硬啊。一开始哥发现不了，后来发现了，又觉得很抱歉。可是实在不想离开弟，有一次就鼓起勇气想帮弟口。

弟还给他吓一跳，其实正中下怀，摸摸小狗的嘴唇，问他没关系吗？小狗虽然PTSD但本质很淫荡，口着口着自己硬起来，弟看见了，叫他起来，自己替他撸。小狗就控制不住自己，乱糟糟射到他手上。那种羞耻感强烈的小狗简直让人硬到不行，并起膝盖来不让他看，但腿肉软乎乎挤挤挨挨，还能看到鼓当当的会阴和囊袋。弟碰一下，他就浑身发软，眼神都虚了，但是一时半会还硬不起来，弟就先艹他大腿根，让他像小狗一样趴着，撅起屁股扭腰，被炒得呜呜叫。因为是弟所以不害怕，反而把胸往他手上蹭。

这一步迈出去以后就回不了头了。小狗生性淫荡，但是由于应激反应无法接近其他人，就只能和弟做，被弟拐着尝试了各种各样的play，也被养得越来越肉感。

弟很喜欢摸，有时候一进门就把他衣服掀起来揉揉胸，哥又羞又气，靠在鞋柜旁边哼哼唧唧，棉T恤卷起来堆在胸口，底下白花花的乳肉直打颤。弟看他不情愿，就说那我出去啦?哥不想他走，就会捧着胸说不要走，“那你继续摸……”

小狗变得很依赖他，弟那段时间因为巡演压力大，又不能喝酒，只能健身和变着法子玩小狗来解压，哥身上各种痕迹，所以在外面从来不敢露肉。

小狗乳头给他玩肿了以后就会乖乖跪下去给他口，口到一半弟拔出来，摸摸他被磨红的嘴唇，叫他转过去摇屁股，摇得好了才肯肏他。

小狗早就含好了润滑胶囊，自己给自己扩张的时候腰眼都麻了，丰腴的胳膊肉颤起来，色情得要命，还用手指撑开那个肉红色的穴给他看。

“姐姐都流水了。”弟一边惊奇地揩揩他淌到大腿内侧的润滑剂，一边坏心眼地逗他，“才两天因为要上台没艹你，小母狗怎么就不会摇屁股了?”

这样的话语从前会让小狗如同芒刺在背，现在听起来却只觉得像扎破了什么胀气的东西那样轻松。

于是有一天，哥看到弟胳膊上有伤疤，看起来像是被抓的，就问他怎么回事。弟说有一次在路上遇到不听话的小狗，想把它带走，却被狠狠地挠了一爪子。

哥还傻乎乎地问那后来呢?

“后来它自己找上门来了。我带它去医院检查了一趟，然后养在了家里。”

“可是家里没有小狗啊。” 

“你怎么知道家里没有小狗?”弟搂着他的腰叫他坐到自己腿上，哥知道他想要什么，就特别乖地凑上来亲他，由着他胡乱摸自己的臀腿，未出口的疑问全都被弟的手和舌头搅散了，整个人在弟怀里软下来，完全是乖小狗的模样。

到这里想必大家都知道了——蒙着小狗的眼睛把他奸到射不出来的路人甲无疑就是弟。弟，自编自导自演的一把好手，成功将小狗骗入陷阱，再也没法脱身。


	16. 疯批年下和疯批年上的类型分析

-

疯批年下就是我们很熟悉的小变态茶米，或者老变态信木，都是占有欲很强的那种。

区别在于茶米吃姐姐会使用一些撒娇的扮猪吃老虎的技巧，甜甜的笑容可爱的小圆脸，鼓鼓腮帮子一边往姐怀里蹭一边舔姐的胸，把姐甜得晕乎乎，然后就骗到手啦。做爱的时候也是话很多的类型，炒姐就像小孩子进了游乐园，这也想试试，那也想玩玩。小色胚硬盘里珍藏了一大堆动影像，各种role play信手拈来，奈何演技太差，耐心也不足，总是演不到半路就忍不住了，扒开姐的腿急吼吼就要炒。被姐姐笑着捏捏腮帮子，还气鼓鼓地摇脑袋，说怎么能怪我嘛……还不是姐姐太诱人!

信木的段位自然比茶米要高一些，面对熟女姐姐可以说是稳坐钓鱼台，坚决不下水。对姐的娇态习以为常，能够滴水不漏地保持住冷酷外表，就算被可爱到打滚或者撩到鸡儿邦硬，表面也要无动于衷——不然怎么能当我姐夫对不对!doi的时候会选择性忽略姐的求饶，说干四十分钟绝不缩短成半小时，要干满最后一秒，给姐宾至如归的绝佳体验（喂!）

比如之前跟鸭聊的那个一次只能玩一个身体部位的梗。姐夫超严格，说一不二，说只玩一次就只玩一次，要求姐姐想怎么玩必须说出来，不说就不动手。姐一开始扭捏半天，说要亲。姐夫问他亲哪里，他说“锁骨”，其实是天真小狗以为会有其他地方捎带着。结果姐夫就真的只亲锁骨，亲得比啃鸭锁骨都认真，姐郁闷死了，立即吼说要姐夫摸摸胸。因为一个部位只能玩一次，玩到肿了都不让松口。bj的时候也一样，姐特别娇地叫姐夫给他口，猛干姐夫喉咙，结果被口到射不出来为止。姐姐其实被铐着，心想该做了吧，再不做怕直接给玩到昏过去。然后就叫姐夫替他解开手铐，但姐夫不答应（怕被揍）。正面体位干姐，姐没什么力气骂他，就一直干性高潮，姐夫射了一次以后还故意问他要不要继续——拔出去就算一个部位一次的份额已经用完——姐当然有点不满足，于是背入继续搞。像把尿那样把姐抱到镜子前搞，姐射空了无法勃起，还拿手去磨他的马眼，姐挣扎着想跑，姐夫还在干，故意摸他被磨到肿的穴口，吓唬他还要塞手指进去。太疯了，姐最后真的破防，尿了一床垫。

第二天起来姐连裤子都穿不了，穿睡裙还会磨到胸口，气得不行，干脆不穿，浑身各种精彩痕迹招摇过市。无视姐夫，发了好一顿脾气。

OK.看来就算是信木，搞太过火也还是不行。

那么疯批年上，自然就是10年空白期，抽烟喝酒沿着地铁线路走路的哥。哥弟为鸡毛蒜皮的事吵架，吵到最后哥说你看不惯我你就走。其实他们都知道实际上说的是什么。弟梗着脖子，被哥脸朝下摁进床垫。哥没喝酒，特别清醒，但是干的都不是人事。扩张的时候弟在他手底下翻腾，但力量差距悬殊实在是挣不开，真的干进去反而不动了，隐忍着直吸气。小口小口抽气的声音很美，听着像看到鱼缸里的长尾巴金鱼在一颗一颗地吐泡泡。哥把他双手反剪，卡着手腕摁在后腰，一边抽烟一边炒他。烟灰会烫到弟的后背，那时候弟身板还很薄，蝴蝶骨耸起来，烫得浑身肌肉一抽一抽的。哥本来就很大，吞起来太费劲，但弟硬是咬着牙，也不骂他，就忍着。哥其实是故意的，意思大概是“看你能忍我到几时”。因为那时候他心态很糟糕，觉得自己糟透了，本能地想把身边的人都赶走。但是弟愣是没走，一直等到他干完，丢掉烟屁股凑过来咬弟的后颈。弟眨巴眨巴眼睛，掉了颗眼泪——也不是真那么痛，就是难过。哥松手以后他翻身起来一把抢过哥手里的事后烟，恶狠狠地吸一口，呛得直咳嗽但表情很犟。哥这时候才发现弟弟悄悄长大了，有男人的样子，而且凶起来实在很性感。哥喉咙里咕噜咕噜，也不能继续发火了，反而像蔫巴小狗，可能是因为射精后的倦怠，就呆呆看着弟一瘸一拐地走进浴室洗澡，全然忘了自己刚刚叫嚣着让人家滚蛋的事情。


	17. 草莓酸奶摇摇乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *是超嗲装纯兔姐1和居家胡茬直男0

-

老沈遇到兔姐的时候，兔姐在跳钢管舞，甚至带着兔女郎的发箍。胸是胸腰是腰屁股是屁股腿是腿的，就算老沈本质是个直男，也不能不馋。

就在他和酒保小哥旁敲侧击地打听情况时，兔姐表演完了，发箍一摘直接就往他这个方向过来。老沈看见了，小心脏乱跳，人走近了才发现原来不是冲着他来的。

兔姐和旁边的曺圭贤热情招呼，激动抱抱，又叽哩哇啦地聊了一大通。老沈这才明白自己刚看上的人和自己的老友其实挺熟。

兔姐当然不是酒吧跳舞的，他只是今天心情好就想上去玩玩，找旁边起哄的人借了一对兔耳朵，解了两颗衬衫纽扣，就直接上台了。他跳得尽兴，底下的人看着却是眼睛冒火。

这不，才没一会儿的功夫，好几杯酒都递过来了。

兔姐难为情地摆摆手，说他不怎么能喝，而且今天也不是喝酒的日子。

不喝酒来这儿纯聊天吗？老沈心里头好几个问号，看他有点下不来台，就干脆挺潇洒地朝来人说:“那我替他喝了吧。”

兔姐这才注意到他一直坐在旁边，现在站起来了，比自己甚至还高点。其实早上剃过胡子的，但到晚上还是冒了胡茬，看着挺唬人的。喝起酒倒是真不含糊，利落的三杯酒下肚，来的人也没话可说了，看兔姐的眼神都黏在他身上，只能算是自讨没趣。

“原来是圭贤的朋友嘛?圭贤怎么不介绍给哥认识一下?”兔姐到他对面坐下了。

曺圭贤的直觉告诉他自己今晚又要落空了，咬咬牙:“今晚还是我拽他出来的呢，昌珉天天就知道在家里喝酒，动都不愿意动一下。”

两个人互通了姓名，也留了手机号和社交账号。老沈在等他去买饮料的时候略微翻了翻，不禁咋舌。兔姐的ins页面里全都是特别精致漂亮的照片，他找到几张尤其漂亮的单人照点了赞，然后面上毫无波澜地又浏览了一下自己朴实无华，不是捐款就是酒局，要么就是分享夜宵菜式的主页，默默关上了手机。

兔姐虽然说是不喝酒，但为了表达感谢，还是和老沈喝了一杯。他很容易上脸，动不动就脸颊红扑扑的，老沈虽然喝得比他多，但看着比他清醒多了。

所以最终的结果当然是老沈送兔姐回家，曺圭贤心想明明老沈就住他附近，怎么都得坐一部车。但那两人项庄舞剑，意在沛公，他也就不去当电灯泡，快速放弃拉老沈回去续摊的想法。

老沈醉的时候，会眼睛发直，除此之外一切如常。兔姐问他要不要上楼吃点拉面解酒，谁知道最后拉面都是老沈给煮的，兔姐的冰箱里连头蒜都找不着。

两个人最后就着拉面调料包的辣味接了个吻，兔姐兴冲冲把他往浴室拽，花洒一开给老沈淋得直发抖——兔姐平时都洗冷水澡。首尔玻璃男受不了这个温度，硬是给他调到温水。

兔姐摸着他的腹肌胸肌咯咯笑，“原来你没骗人，是真的有在健身啊?”

“为了无病长寿好好喝喜欢的酒，我一直都很注意身体健康的。”老沈挺好奇地抓他软乎乎的乳肉，逗得兔姐扭着腰又凑过来亲他。

“那些说自己在健身的男人，好多也就是过个嘴瘾，一脱衣服，能看见点肌肉线条就算不错了。”兔姐看起来很喜欢他的腹肌，要蹲下去给他口交的时候，还顺便亲了下腹一口。

老沈给他口得晕乎乎，沾着润滑剂的手指捅到屁股里他才发现不对劲，“……你是不是搞错了什么?”

兔姐站起来叫他转过去塌下点腰，一边揉揉他的扁屁股，“没搞错哦，我从来不做下面那个。放松点宝贝，否则等会儿你会很难受。”

很快老沈就明白他说的会很难受是什么意思了。因为兔姐实在是太大了，刚进来一点他就整个人都要往上缩，被人死死摁着腰固定住，一只手握着他翘起来的几把黏黏糊糊地撸，还要咬着他的耳垂，用撒娇的语气说“oppa放松一点好不好?你这样夹得我很痛。”

老沈给他玩得又痛又爽，眼泪都快冒出来，没多久就被兔姐那根大几把肏软了，腿都站不住，被人捞着往墙上顶。

老沈射得稀里糊涂以后，还被兔姐摁下去，摘了套子，那根大几把杵到嘴里继续干他。兔姐捏着他的下巴，又嫌他的胡茬刮手，草草地射了一次以后，把老沈推到马桶盖上坐好，拿出刮胡刀和泡沫仔细给他刮了一次胡子。老沈不习惯这么传统的刮胡子方式，被过多的泡沫辣得眨巴眼。

刮完以后当然是去卧室搞第二轮，老沈可怜兮兮地趴着被后入，扶着床头板让兔姐给炒得呜呜叫，一直到昏睡过去他都没想明白——事情怎么就成了这么个走向!


	18. 关于给伴侣修整毛发

-

01.头发

头发很重要的部分是刘海，之前的理发师小故事里有信木给漂亮客人阿允剪刘海的小鹿乱撞情节。可以靠得很近给阿允剪刘海，用那种极其专注的眼神，但是却不看他的眼睛，最好还要很耐心地给他扫掉脸上的碎发，扫不掉的就用手指尖轻轻地弄。如果是信木的话，离那么近阿允肯定早就心跳过速，要嘟嘟囔囔地怪他，说都是因为昌珉太帅了。  
其实一般情况下他们的发型应该都由造型师负责，但是想必也会有一些休假时刘海过长狂扎眼睛弄得阿允决定亲自操刀拯救弟弟于水火之中的剧情。  
弟必然将信将疑，选择死马当活马医，却不放心将自己的头发全权交由大艺术家负责，于是在阿允挥动剪子的时候忍不住要进行指导。可是正所谓不识庐山真面目只缘身在此山中，一般人都搞不清楚自己的头发是个什么情况，所以弟一通瞎指挥加上哥擅自挥发创造力，成功让大帅比的脑袋变得惨不忍睹。  
最后无可奈何求助造型师，被嘴了“欧巴们能不能不要在家里DIY”以后，信木喜提寸头一颗，像颗小猕猴桃，被哥夸手感好，猛揉了一顿，把弟揉成暴躁猫猫。

02.胡子

把睡得迷迷糊糊的哥咪捞起来抱到洗手台上坐着，给眼皮还睁不开的困顿小狗剃胡子也很可爱。用的当然是弟平时喜欢的电动剃须刀，狗勾的脸颊肉也跟着颤一颤，光是声响都把他给吵醒了，睁开眼老大不高兴。  
收拾好就该吃早饭了，如果是有工作的早上会更赶时间，信木转头就要去换衣服，但是被哥哥勾住脖子往他背上一趴，把他当马骑。信木没办法，只好做免费苦力顺便把他背去衣帽间。  
信木的胡子长得飞快，如果是休息日doi磨得哥哥胸口疼，阿允就要发脾气，把他摁到马桶盖上坐好，自己骑上去，拿了用惯的剃须刀准备给他手动剃干净。  
信木一开始还乖乖让他抹了一脸泡沫，手按在阿允后腰上不动，等到真的上手了，又开始这里摸摸那里揉揉，一会儿玩阿允的大腿根，一会儿揉他奶子。阿允朝他挥舞剃须刀，说你不怕破相啦?  
信木手还搁他奶子上呢，说哥要不嫌弃我丑那我无所谓啊。  
阿允立即说不行不行，会影响工作的，而且不能让Cassiopeia担心。  
信木就知道他想那么多肯定没胆子下手，等他放了剃须刀就“嗖”的一下把哥抱起来，吓到哥抱紧他的脖子像只树袋熊，然后把脸上的泡沫全蹭哥胸口上了。


End file.
